


The Fire Of Love

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Eventual Smut, F/F, Koh gets a new face, Near Death Experiences, Ozai gets his comeuppance, Protective Azula (Avatar), Rehabilitation, Self-Discovery, Spiritual, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, mysterious dancer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Fic Three
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the wilderness a man was looking at the leader of a village. "Where is the princess?" He asked in a cold, harsh voice. "I do not know," with a his eyes widening he saw the man produce lightning. "I will ask you one more time, where is she?" The man asked, his voice a low growl. "I don't know, I swear on my life!" "Yes, on your life." With a shriek of pain, the man was engulfed by the lightning. "Why, he was being honest?" Sobbed the leader's widow. "The blood of the princess and those who stand in my will spill, she will pay for by humiliating me on Ember Island." The man said, leaving the villagers to mourn their leader.

Elsewhere, Zuko had been training Izumi in various forms of firebending and Mai watched with a rare smile, she remembered teaching Izumi how to throw knives. "Agni help anybody who threatens her," she said. "She has her aunt's determination." No shit, you really do speak the obvious Zuko." Izumi then drew a knife and conducting lightning through it, hurled it at the target. "That-that's impressive," Zuko gasped. "That's enough for today, let's have dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One; Dark News

The next day Ty Lee woke up, she saw Azula had an ashen look on her face, she had a read the anomynous letter that been sent to her. "What's wrong?" "Read it," Azula replied, Ty Lee gasped at the contents. "Who would want you dead? You've changed in almost everyone's eyes," Ty Lee said, looking mortified. "There's a lot more than you want to admit," Azula admitted; she remembered the mockery and abuse she endured in the prison after her mental breakdown. "I'm sure that we'll be safe, aren't you?" The acrobat asked. "No Ty Lee, I'm far from sure." Hours before noon, Azula had sent for her brother, she needed his help and she hoped that he would be there soon.

Days later, when Zuko had arrived, their catch-up was interrupted by their mother. "Azula, Zuko … come quickly!" She begged. The siblings nodded and followed her to a cart which hurried to the Jasmine Dragon. When they got inside they saw their uncle lying on a bed, his breathing shallow and his skin pale. "Uncle?" Zuko said kneeling to the man's bedside. "Uncle it's us, it's Zuko and Azula." The old man slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. "Once I never thought I'd see you get along … I am proud of you both, for you have found your path. I love you, do not forget this." "We won't," Azula replied, tears forming in her eyes. "Lu Ten? Is that you?" Iroh asked, before falling still.

"Azula?" The Fire Lord's voice began. "How are you holding?" "I don't know Zuko, I was never a pleasant niece … I wish I'd been nice to people." Zuko's eyes widened. "You're a kind person, but you were forced to believe the ideals of an abusive dictator on pain of banishment or worse. I would have likely became a dictator had Iroh never helped me, that and I wasn't always a kind person," Zuko confessed in shame. "It's a shame things like this are what made us close," the former princess sighed.

Days later, Ba Sing Se allowed Iroh to have a Fire Nation style funeral for Iroh. Azula remembered her most guilty memory as she looked into the fire. 'Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!' Her brother had begged to his approaching father. 'You will fight for your honor.' 'I meant you now disrespect, I am your loyal son,' tears ran down his face. 'Rise and Fight Prince Zuko!' Ozai had snarled. 'I will not fight you,' Zuko cried. 'You will learn respect. And suffering had been your teacher.'

"Zula?" A voice snapped the former princess out of her thoughts, it was then she noticed her fists were clenched. "It-it’s nothing," the former princess said, with an unconvincing smile. "Just let me know there's something I can do," the acrobat said. "I will, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two; Recollections

Azula couldn't sleep; the death of Iroh had affected her more than she would admit, that and she was suffering from night-terrors made life almost unbearable. As she walked to make herself some tea, trying to forget the torment she endured in the asylum. 'Look here, the prodigy's failed,' one had sneered. 'Ha! If her father could see her now!' Another said, before punching her. "Zula?" Ty Lee has noticed her wife had woke up.

"I'm scared; I keep having bad dreams, flashbacks and I can't I'm afraid for Shiki," the former princess admitted, the cup of jasmine tea was placed close to her mouth, ty Lee looked concerned but determined. "Whatever happens, I won't let them touch Shiki." "I don't know, what if they kill you? Or me? Or both of us? I can't let her go through that," Azula said.

"You've been begging your father to stop in your sleep," Ty Lee admitted, she knew what Ozai had done to her. "O-oh," Azula Stammered. "He will never hurt you again, I promise," the acrobat smiled. "Thank you Ty," Azula said, giving her wife a pet name she hadn't before.

In the Avatar's home Tenzin had just mastered his first airbending skill "wow," Katara said, an exhausted smile on her face. "Bumi and Kya are gonna love this," Aang said, he had a wide grin. "Message for the Avatar," a man said, passing Aang a scroll. The Avatar's face dropped. "What is it?" "Iroh is dead, he died only a few hours ago … Zuko and Azula are devastated," Aang replied, Katara looked sad at the news, "it's a shame, Iroh would've loved to meet our son again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three; Attack

Azula and her wife left for the countryside as Ursa took care of their daughter. "I can't believe it," Azula said, sadness in her voice. "I-I know, at least he's at peace," the acrobat said with a sad smile. "I don't know why he was willing to help me, I was a shit child to be around." "Nobody's perfect, you need to accept you're not either."

Azula looked wistfully at her wife. "In the asylum they told me I was a monster, they hurt me … you, deserved the love of a kind person, not me," she confessed. "I only ever fell in love with you," Ty Lee smiled. Before the former princess could lean in for a kiss, a bright flash stunned the eyes of her wife; tendrils of energy surrounding her body. "Azula!" Ty Lee saw a shadowy figure leave into the distance.

Ty Lee carried her wife to their home and into bed. "Ursa! Get a healer, she's been attacked!" The acrobat begged tearfully. "Stay here, keep her still … I'll be back," Ursa said, running as fast she could. By the time she returned, Azula was unconscious. "Will mum be alright?" Shiki asked. "I-I hope so," Ty Lee said, looking at her wife as the healer did her work and wrapped her up in bandages. When the healer was done, the grim news was revealed. "She's in a coma, the lightning was lucky not to hit her heart. I believe it will take months of recovery due to my lack of proper equipment," the healer sighed.

Ty Lee looked as Ursa covered her mouth. "Keep Shiki safe, I will help the Avatar to find whoever is responsible," she said, determined and tense. "I will," Ursa said sadly. "I'm going to take her to the royal palace, I'll help Azula if I can," Ty Lee confessed with a sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four; Fire Lord's Comfort

A couple of days later, Zuko had allowed Ty Lee into the palace and Azula to rest in a bed. "I heard about Azula, I can't believe it," he admitted. "She's in a coma." "I can tell, I hate to be insensitive but I have to tell you that any higher and the lightning would have hit her heart … if that happened, there'd be nothing the doctors could do. I'm just glad you're as athletic as you are."

"H-have you been attacked by lightning?" Ty Lee asked. "Yeah, me and Aang. I think you know how." Ty Lee looked at her wife, the frailty her wife was unnerving. "I don't get it, almost everybody has forgiven her!" "I am worried too," came a voice, it was Mai. "I am terrified," her monotone had an underlying hint of fear. "I can only hope she'll be okay."

The doctors changed the bandages and looked asked to speak to Zuko privately. "It is more grave than we first feared, the lightning has passed through her lungs." "What does that mean?" "She will find breathing to be slightly difficult … if she survives." Zuko placed his hand on his mouth; Azula may have done terrible things, but she didn't deserve this. 

Azula opened her eyes, she found herself in a thick fog. Was this death? A voice beside her made her turn. "I am Zhao the Conqueror! I am the Moon Slayer!" He said in a manic mantra, as she walked away. "I must capture the Avatar!" Clearly this was what remained of the admiral who had been sent to the North Pole. "My own son, my own daughter-in-law betrayed me!" Came another voice, it was her grandfather Azulon, that's when an unfamiliar older man was spotted. "Why could they not see the war was needed!" He snarled in a feral way. "The Avatar was a threat to peace! Why didn't they see!" She began to panic as her head began to burn, thats when another figure walked towards her, he had a blue flame not unlike her own flames in his hand. "Come," he said in a calm soothing voice, it sounder familiar. "Let us leave this forsaken place."

"What was that?" "The Fog of Lost Souls, you have fared better than most, even with your mental illness," Azula shuddered at the thought, she had been told about the Fog of Lost Souls by her mother during one of their arguments. "Who are you?" She asked her saviour. The man turned to her, revealing the face of her cousin. "L-Lu Ten?" She gasped. "I am here to help." The spirit of her cousin led her into a clearing of grass, it had a table with roast duck and tea on it. "Why are you being so kind to me?" She sighed. "I was a terrible cousin to you."

"You were brainwashed by a cruel, megalomaniacal man. I only saw the light when I saw the atrocities of war, of our nation," the man said, pouring another cup of tea. "But you have underlying issues that must be faced. Go to the Valley of Reflection, there you will either be free from pain or be consumed by it, only a spirit named Koh knows where it is, you must not show emotion … or he will steal your face and add it to his vast collection." Azula gulped at the thought, but knew Lu Ten was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five; the Valley of Refection

Ursa looked at Shiki, her young granddaughter was devastated. "Will mum be okay?" She sniffed, Ursa didn't have the heart to tell her she didn't know if her daughter would live. "Y-yes, she'll be fine," Ursa smiled sadly. "Really?" "Really, I promise you she'll be fine." In the Spirit World, Azula walked into a dark stairway. "Hello?" She called only to hear a sound of multiple insect like feet coming her way, that's when she saw the spirit. "Well, well … if it isn't the princess herself," the spirit said with an uncomfortably soft voice.

"I am no princess," Azula said emotionlessly , surprised how much she sounded like Mai. "Perhaps not, but I know you are not here for a social meeting," the spirit stroked her face with one of the many legs, it took her every inch of restraint not to shudder. "I need to find the Valley of Reflection." "Hmm, how very interesting … you're the first person since Lattok the Saviour." Azula recognised the name as a famous waterbender. "Thank you." The spirit looked disappointed. "It is a shame we must part, it would have been pleasing to have someone of royal blood join my collection," Koh sighed. "It is northwest, that is where you shall find your destiny, we shall not meet again princess. In the valley there is a spirit, he is older than I … he will show you your brightest and darkest futures, only when you accept yourself as you are shall you be able to leave his realm." The spirit looked on as it retreated.

When Azula got the the valley she found it to be darker than the realm of Koh, spiralling mists of a dark red surrounding her, it seemed alive. "Welcome traveller," a harsh feminine whisper said. "I am Jìngzi, Spirit of Reflections, welcome." "I am Azula." The spirit sneered at the former princess. "Oh I know who you are, the question is … do you?!" The mist changed into various forms; she found they all looked familiar.

Azula heard herself gasp, she saw they were flashes of what could have been; if she had been burned by her father and banished, if she was born a peasant, if she was Fire Lord after winning against Zuko, even if she was the Avatar. They all ended up happy, except the one where she was Fire Lord, this was nothing more than a depressed, lonely husk who ended her life before she reached her twentieth birthday. "No, I can't be like this," she said, as they all dissipated into the fog that surrounded her. "I've changed … I've changed!" "Poor little princess," came her own voice, it was a mirror image of herself during her Agni Kai against Zuko. "You know the truth you are so ugly, so broken," it taunted as it floated around her. "You are nothing, a monster, a freak!" 

In the mortal realm, Ty Lee looked at her wife's body and saw it twitching, something was going on and she had no idea what. "What's going on?" She heard Mai ask. "I don't know … Azula I love you!"

"You were never loved," the words echoed as they in the head of the former princess. "So vulnerable, so weak!" "Yes," Azula said, the reflection smiled. "I am weak, I am vulnerable … but through weakness I have learned strength," the form Jìngzi took looked equal parts scared and angry. "You are not me, you are a spirit. I am Azula, I was born a princess to Ozai and a kind woman named Ursa and I am the younger sister of the great Fire Lord Zuko. I am married Ty Lee l am the mother of Shiki … and I am no monster!" The creature shrieked as it dissipated, rending Azula into deep unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six; Return

Azula opened her eyes, gone was the dark valley and in its place was the place she saw her cousin. "Hello niece," came a gravelly voice. "Come, join me and Lu Ten." Azula couldn't say no. "I missed you," Azula admitted, looking at her cousin. "You always were kind to me." She then turned to Iroh. "I missed you too," she said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't treat you the same way as your brother, but I am most proud of you," the old man smiled.

"I need to go home, don't I?," Azula asked. "That is your choice," Lu Ten said. "Not for me, for Ty Lee and Shiki." The father and son gave each other knowing glances. "Very well, drink this tea," Iroh said, handing her a glowing liquid. "I will see you again," Azula smiled, looking at her uncle and cousin as she drank the soothing tea and closed her eyes.

"Azula?" The voice was muffled. "Azula?" "T-Ty Lee?" Azula slurred. Looking up, she saw her wife; she had tears of joy running down her eyes. "You won't believe what I saw," the former princess said. After telling her brother and his friends what had happened, she revealed a plan. "We need to state my location, Chan will try and find me and Aang can take his bending."

The former princess would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid, she had publicly announced her location to a man who wanted her dead for humiliating him and he had arrived in a span of half an hour. "I thought I'd killed you," he snorts as he fired lighting at her. "You'll have to try harder than that," Azula purrs as she redirects it into the sky. Chan looked furious as he roared and unleashed barrage after barrage at her. "I'm sorry for what I did on Ember Island," Azula admitted, dodging the flames. "But what you are doing is worse, attacking a still mentally ill person? That's sad." Chan didn't listen and as he was about to bend lighting at her, found himself encased in rock.

"Let go of me … you filthy peasant!" He snarled, struggling to free himself as Aang placed his left hand on the mans heart and his right on his forehead. "You have abused your powers, I am taking them away, for good." "You can't do this! I am the son of a general!" "A former general, I thought someone as intelligent as you would know this," Azula remarked, she found the spectacle oddly beautiful. "I'll be going now, I hope you found what you were looking for." "I have, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven; Teatime

Azula was treated to a visit to the Jasmine Dragon by Mai, since Iroh had died, she hadn't visited; partly out of mourning, partly out of not having much money due to her choice years ago. "I forgot how nice it was spending time in silence," Azula smiled; Mai would have smiled if their past hadn't ended up the way it did. "It was for you Azula… none of us had a choice." "That's why I'm asking you, as a human being … to do what you want, not what you think I want." Mai hesitated, before slapping Azula on the cheek. "That's for mistreating me, Zuko and Ty Lee." Another vicious slap. "That's for manipulating us." A final, much harder slap. "That's for being a good enough friend at times for me not to hate you," the Fire Lady sneered. "I deserved those and worse," Azula confessed, unfazed by the stinging in her cheek.

"I don't deserve her," Azula said looking away. "What?" "Ty Lee, I don't deserve her. What we have, it's sick, unhealthy and masochistic." Mai was shocked by Azula. "I sometimes contemplate leaving her, but I don't want to break her heart, that and I don't want Shiki to hate me," Azula sighed, Mai was speechless at this revelation.

Drinking a cup plain tea helped Mai feel comfortable enough to her express her emotions. "Why haven't you left?" She heard Azula ask. "Because no matter what you've done, I value you as a friend," the finely dressed woman shrugged. "Thanks Mai, I value you too Katara still doesn't trust me, very few people do." "Can you blame them?" Mai replied, Azula shook her head. "I just can't believe you named your daughter Izumi, it means fountain," Mai hesitated when she heard that, remembering the fountain incident when they were kids. "I thought it meant spring," she replied, looking somewhat embarrassed. 

"Your daughter has a pretty fitting name, she does aspire hope in you," Mai said, looking proud. "The name was Ty Lee's idea, she's a lot smarter than I used to give her credit for." Suddenly Azula started to laugh. "It-it's funny, I always used to fight and argue with Iroh about loving tea … when we both loved the same flavours!" Mai laughed at this, unable to contain the smug feeling she felt at irony. "No wonder he never said a thing during those arguments!" She laughed.

When they stopped laughing, the finely dressed woman stood up and went to the current owner, preparing to pay. "I don't see why you spend time with that peasant," he sneered at a level Azula was clearly meant to hear. "Excuse me?" "The peasant, you drank tea with, I'm surprised someone that poor and unruly is allowed near someone as pretty you." Clearly the man was trying to either incite a reaction of violence or upset Azula. "She's pretty too," Mai said. "How can she be, she's a peasant and a psycho at that, how her wife loves her is beyond me."

At this remark, Azula excused herself and went to the restrooms. "Would the man who once owned the Jasmine Dragon appreciate your classist views?" Mai snarled, causing the man to offer an apology. She then went to the rest room and saw Azula sitting on the floor. "Don't listen to him Azula, you're still one the most beautiful people in all four nations." "Thanks Mai, I owe you," the former princess replied. "You don't owe me anything, it was good to see you Mai."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight; The Blue Dragon

Late that afternoon, the Fire Lord, his daughter and his wife hadn't heard from Azula since entering a famous theatre, they were told that of Ba Sing Se was going to hold a performance comprised mostly of nobility as a competiton by Ty Lee and to come to watch it. "Ba Sing Se is a fascinating place," Zuko admitted, he was glad that the city had enough hope to advance.

The first performance was a cringe inducing mime act, it lasted only fifteen minutes but felt like hours. "Agni, that was awfully painful," Mai said looking at Zuko. "Yeah," he murmured. The next was a surprisingly amazing operatic singer who was no older than twenty, they sang the one song about Ba Sing Se that Iroh had sung years ago. "How is that man not famous?" Zuko asked. The next act was a beautiful female dancer, then the acts were much the same, comedy that made the audience cringe, boo or jeer.

When the final performance began, the royal family saw a female figure with long sleeves, an elegant blue and gold dress and beautiful mask with red lip paint and blue around its eyes covering her face. The figure danced in a way Zuko found oddly familiar, the crowd gasped as the sleeves wrapped around her arms moved like dancing flames. "She-she's beautiful," Mai gasped. Ty Lee was smiling, she knew all too well who it was. "What's the dancer's name?" Zuko asked. "The Blue Dragon," Ty Lee said. "She's new, I mean she's been practicing for weeks, this is her first high-end performance in the city." The performance lasted fifteen minutes, the emotions portrayed were desperation, determination, fear, anger, insanity, depression, love, hope and joy. The final dance move she performed resembled the Dancing Dragon before a swift, graceful summersault like Ty Lee's.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said the owner of the theatre after the performances had finished. "What performance do you believe has the honour of winning?" Zuko thought long and hard, he then stated his verdict. "The winner is beautiful, young and graceful," he began, the first dancer looked at the masked woman. "Don't count on him choosing you, peasant," she whispered with a smug smile. "The winner is the Blue Dragon!" The crowd and most of the fellow acts roared with applause, the first dancer was furious and walked off. "Who my lady, am I speaking to?" "A person who had found her calling," purred a familiar voice as the woman kneeled; the figure removed the mask and revealed herself to be Azula.

The crowd gasped, they knew the former princess had lived in Ba Sing Se, but only that she decided to live a life of comfort rather than nobility and still scorned her. "I am the former princess of the Fire Nation," she started. "But now I believe it is time to move on. My wife Ty Lee and daughter Shiki has helped me find the life I always needed and wanted, I promise I will never hurt anybody again, so long as they don't hurt those I love most," she said, honesty and pride in her gilded eye.

"Azula, that was amazing!" Mai gasped after she left the theatre. "Thanks, but I'm only going to do it once, Ba Sing Se needed to know that I have their interests at heart." "They sure do now," Zuko said, he smiled at Ty Lee. "She's taught you a lot hadn't she?" He asked. "Only how to summersault in that particular way; the rest? They were me conveying the emotions of my life into movement." "It was the most beautiful dance I've seen." "Thank you Mai … here, give this ring to Izumi for me. I must be getting home, until I see you two again." Azula was smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine; Parenting 101

The next afternoon, Azula came home from the market to see her daughter sniffing, tears running down her face. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. "A girl at school mock me and have called me a peasant." "That's not too bad," Azula said, but Shiki still looked sad. "They said I'm a freak for being half Fire Nation and half Earth Kingdom, for having two mothers." Azula was furious, she then told Shiki to take her to the house of her bully.

"To which do I owe the pleasure?" The girl's father asked, pouring her ginseng tea. "Is Miya home?" Azula asked in a threateningly calm voice. "Yes, Miya! There's a woman asking for you!" The man left as his daughter went to the door. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked sweetly. "Cut the crap you little bitch, you've been making my daughter's school life hell!" "I don't know what you—." "Don't lie to me!" Azula snapped, smoke coming from her hands. "I know my daughter, she never lies!" The girl looked scared. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, defeated. "Thank you for your time," Azula said. "And for the tea."

Azula knew she wasn't the best mother, but Agni help anybody who dared upset her only child. "Shiki, don't let anybody tell you that you're a freak, you're the best thing to happen to me and your mama," Azula said, she had a warm smile. "I love you mum," Shiki replied, hugging Azula. "I love you most."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten; Flames of Desire

Azula and Ty Lee had payed for Ursa and Wong to act as babysitters that evening, tonight the acrobat and former princess were going to visit Gaoling for date night. "Haven't been here before," Azula said, looking at the elegance of the place. "It's a shame that poverty is still a thing," Ty Lee said, she never liked watching the suffering of others. Azula didn't either; in the past she would try to be sadistic, to be someone her father wanted her to be. "Let's have dinner … and let's get wasted!" The couple drank cocktail after cocktail. "I love you Ty!" Azula smiled, laughing uncontrollably. Then a man bumped into her. "You dare dishonour me? I challen-I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" She hiccupped before tripping up onto the floor as Ty Lee giggle.

"Hey sugar, you know … the drinks taste great!" Ty Lee slurred, almost as dunk as her wife. "I can't argue with that, but it doesn't taste as good as you," Azula smirked as she stroked her wife's neck, causing her wife to blush. "Not in public honey." "Sorry, I never was good with social events." "No, but that's one of the reasons I love you." It was former princess's turn to blush, Ty Lee was always kind with her worlds. When they finished their dinner, they went to the room they were staying at.

The women removed their footwear engaged in a passionate kiss, only stoping to breath. Azula then removed her tunic and legging, kissing deeper. "Zula!" Ty Lee gasped she followed, the former princess moaned as the acrobat kissed the soft of her breast before placing her kisses deeper and lower. "Ty Lee!" The flames fireplace turned blue and swirled across the room due to the passion in the room before lowering as the couple succumbed to their exhaustion.

The next day Azula felt as if her face had been split down to the bone. "Ugh … what happened?" She groaned, only to see she and her wife were on the floor and the room in a burned, torn up mess. "Dunno … need tea," Ty Lee replied. "Let-let's get dressed, and get out of here," she gulped, knowing they had to leave through the balcony, The couple grimaced, before wincing as they left into the sunlight. "I'm never drinking wine again!" Azula winced as she pinched her throbbing forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven; Embarrassments

When they got to their home, they looked disheveled to a point even the homeless looked tidy. "So thirsty," Azula gasped. "I'll get you some tea." When Ursa returned she had a look of worry on her face. "I know what you did." "What did I do?" Purred Azula as she sipped her tea. "You got drunk, challenged a man to an Agni Kai and destroyed the bedroom of a hotel. Are you alright? In yourself I mean," Ursa asked. "I'm fine, I just decided to get drunk … I'm never doing that again, I feel worse than when I had my breakdown." "I feel just like you, you know that Zula?" "Y-yeah, just please keep the noise down."

The tea was soothing, the harsh hangovers disappearing into the void. "I hope Shiki isn't as bad as us when she is old enough to get drunk." "I just hope she's not as bad as me, oversharing things I really shouldn't." Azula paused, she knew she had to tell her wife the truth. "I-I don't deserve you Ty Lee." "What?" "I don't deserve you, I'm a jealous narcissist, I've abused you, I nearly killed you once. I'm tempted to leave but I don't want to break your heart and turn Shiki into what I became," Azula said, she was looking at the cup in her hands.

"Azula." "Ty Lee, this relationship, it's masochistic, unhealthy. You deserve bette—." Ty Lee placed her finger to her wife's lips. "That was past Azula; the one who was forced to be a warrior princess. I know that deep down you always were a kind, caring person who just wanted to live a life of peace." Azula gasped, Ty Lee really was smarter than she allowed herself to seem. "I know because in the past I could see your aura was blue and red which meant rage and sadness. Now it is orange and pink, happiness and love."

At the afternoon, Azula walked to a familiar hill with a tree; the grave of her cousin. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice almost a sob. "He was a good man wasn't he?" Asked a kind but authoritative voice. "Y-yeah Zuzu, he really is. He is the person saved me from my coma, by helping me spiritually in the Spirit Realm." "You've grown so much sister, I'm proud of you," Zuko said, pulling his sister into a hug, destroying a room was the tamest thing the former princess had done and frankly Zuko loved her no matter what. "Brother," Azula said, looking at him. "What is it?" "Father is dying," the Fire Lord admitted, feeling conflicted. "I'll go with you and mother, he may be a monster but he deserves a goodbye."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve; Death of the Father

When they got to the capital, Azula, Ursa and Zuko mae their way to the prison chambers and saw Ozai was lying on his bed, his breathing shallow and raspy. Hesitantly the guard opened the cell. "Hav-have you come to laugh? I wouldn't blame you," Ozai coughed. "No father, I want you to be comfortable," Zuko said, Azula continued what Zuko was thinking. "And for you to feel at ease." "After all I've done to you, all of you … you've come to my side?"

"Yes Ozai," Ursa said, she knew there was a time when they both loved one another. "Heh, perhaps I was the dishonourable one, but had it not been for me you'd never have found yourself Zuko." "That … is partly true," The Fire Lord admitted. The gaunt man coughed violently, causing Zuko to hold his hand. "I wasn't a good man, I am incapable of regret, of remorse … but I must admit, you are a determined man. That I am proud of," Ozai whispered, sincerity in his eyes before falling limp. The trio couldn't stop their tears; Zuko in spite of everything that his father did to him, his mother and his sister, he felt sad at the sight of his father lying lifeless.

The funeral took places day later, most of the world celebrating the death of a tyrant, Aang and his friends however visited out of respect. Azula looked deep into the flames as the body of the man who abused so many turned to ash, she then spoke to it on a level so only she could hear herself. "You may have not been a father, but I pity what fate is coming your way … I only hope it doesn't hurt. In spite of everything, I love you."

Ozai opened his eyes and saw he was in a fog, figures walked around aimlessly, chanting words over and over. Walking he felt his mind begin to blur, it was that time when he looked and saw his father and grandfather in the mists, insane as the others. "Let the punishment fit the crime," he sighed, a sad smile on his face as he remembered his atrocities as he felt his sanity slowly evaporate into the mists.

Ozai drifted through the fog, his mind beginning to lose its grip on reality. "I am the Phoenix Kimg!" He said, over and over. His sanity was holding on by a thread by now, that is when he noticed the fog was gone and he'd encountered an old tree with a cave. "No spirit can defeat me!" He gloated, walking into the depths of cave, sealing his fate.

As he walked deeper and deeper, he heard a scuttling. "Who's there!?" Nothing, just a millipede, that's when the former Fire Lord saw it, a hideous creature with mask for a face. "Hello Ozai," it grinned in a menacing way. "I've been waiting for you for a long time." Ozai involuntarily screamed and as he did so, felt a sudden pain around his face, then nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen; Meeting the Family

Ty Lee was nervous, she hadn't spoken to her parents in years. "It's fine Ty, I'm here for you," Azusa said, cupping her wife's cheek. "That and if they treat you like garbage I'll show them their place." "And I'll kick their butt!" Shiki said, in a fighting pose, Azula ruffled her hair. "That's my girl," she said proudly.

When they arrived, Ty Lee was greeted by her sisters Ty Lin, Ty Lat, Ty Lao, Ty Liu, Ty Lum and Ty Woo with a hug. They clearly had missed her as much as she missed them. "You better come quick, father is expecting you," Ty Lin said, she looked grim. "After all these years, you finally turn up?" A man snapped. "Father I—." "Silence! You are no daughter to me!" Azula clenched her fists. "And marrying a woman? Disgusting, even if it is Princess Azula!"

At this, Azula had enough. "Enough! It's not that she's no daughter to you, it's that you are no father to her!" The Ty siblings cheered at this comment. The older Mann scoffed in response. "Very well princess," he said demeaningly. "I'm no princess, I'm just a woman who loves your daughter." Later that day Azula had just eaten at an awkward dinner, before bending lightning into the night sky, only to hear her wife speak. "I never asked, how do you bend lightning? I thought it was only possible through peace of mind." "Emptiness can work, even though I now mostly use inner peace," Azula shrugged. "Emptiness?" The acrobat asked. "The feeling of emptiness from how my mother made me feel, the neglect, demeaning words and her leaving without saying goodbye all fuelling it," the former princess replied. "I sometimes feel empty." "Me too Ty Lee, but then I think of you, if Shiki and I know that is all is at peace."

By the next day, Azula, her wife and daughter left for their home, Ty Lee's many sisters promising to visit her. "Do you see why I left?" Ty Lee asked. "Only because of your father, but to me I could tell you apart if you all wore the same outfit," Azula smiled. "You're the most beautiful of your siblings." Azula then pulled her wife into a passionate kiss; life was what she always wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen; Babysitting Izumi

Ty Lee was excited, Azula was hesitant; having to take care of a hyperactive Shiki was bad enough, but a hyperactive Izumi was positively worse, that and her daughter had to come along made it terrifying. "Why do you trust me? I nearly killed you, severely wounded your husband. I don't understand," she said, looking at Mai. "Look, you've been punished enough. When he told me what you did I wanted nothing more than to give you a peace of my mind." "Oh," Azula said looking away in shame.

"But when I saw you all I could feel was empathy and sympathy … the calculating princess was gone and it's place a crying, screaming woman who was in such a deep psychosis she couldn't tell who was who; begging for her mother and for Ty Lee." "I don't remember what happened next." "I do, I left … I was unable to see you so broken, but at that point you shot me with fire only for it to disappear before it hit me as you passed out, this reignited my anger. I'm sorry for not helping you recover … but you have recovered now, that is why we trust you."

When Mai left with her husband to a theatre, Izumi asked her a question. "Auntie, what is it like to feel betrayed?" Azula looked worried at this. "It … hurts, why do you ask?" "One of my friends stopped talking to me after I told her you were my aunt." Azula tried to not be furious at this. "They're blind, you don't deserve them. I deserved to be betrayed," Azula said hugging her niece, only to see her wince. "Show me." "It-it's nothing." "Izumi." The princess showed a bruise on her arm. "Who did this to you?" Azula asked. "Firebending instructor." "Ty Lee, keep an eye on the kids going to have a word with Chaiza."

"To which do I owe this pleasure?" a man in formal robes said, only to be slapped by one of Azula's scarred hands. "You dare speak so casually after hurting the Crown Princess of your nation?!" She snapped at the man. "Princess Azula, are you sure?" He replied, trying to make her think it was a hallucination. "Very, from now on you are no longer in charge. The man in charge is Dukan, someone kinder." "You have no authority!" The man snapped in reply. "You are no longer a princess!" "No, but I could ask the Fire Lord what he thinks of his only child being grabbed by her teacher." The man tried to swagger as he walked away as Azula smiled smugly in victory.

"How did it go?" Ty Lee asked her wife. "Well, let's just say Dukan is in charge and Chaiza won't bother you again." Izumi hugged her aunt so tight, Azuls felt as if the air was taken from her lungs. "Thanks, hey Shiki, let's play tag!" Hours later Azula had put her niece to sleep and was found by her brother and Mai sleeping on the floor beside the bed, Ty Lee asleep with her head on her lap. "They look so happy," Mai said. "Yeah and this is all thanks to Ty Lee, I owe her big time."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen; the Meeting

When the night passed and Azula and her wife had woken up, they were invited to a delicious fried breakfast of diced squid, sliced potatoes and figs. "Thank you for having this made for us," Azula smiled. "It's the least I can do Azula, you are my sister." "Thank you, I love you brother," Azula said. "Pardon?" "What?" "You said you love me," Azula cringed, she'd never live this down. "Nice one Azula," Mai smirked, a rare wide grin on her elegant face. "Good grief."

Hours passed and well known eight friends had decided to hold a conversation with the world's leaders. "We have come to discuss a matter which has been most tasking," a man named Zhen Fong said, he looked grim. "A powerful waterbender named Hama has manipulated a guard named Hartokk to her side, teaching him her secret." "Bloodbending," Katara gasped. "Yes, Hartokk has learned to dismember his enemies with the skill, what we thought and hoped was impossible. Worse it is a blue moon next week." Another man said, the room was somber as they knew what that meant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen; Trail of Blood

It was horrific tracing the steps of a killer, but it was worse when there was dismembered bodies and ghost towns. "This is sick," Azula said, looking at the waterbender beside her. "Yeah … I've been meaning to ask, what was it like being pregnant for you?" "I felt I couldn't provide for her, that I didn't deserve something so precious, so pure. It took a lot of convincing before I realised Ty Lee was right, that I'd be there for her no matter whatever happened." The former princess remembered her doubts; despite everything, they still remained in the back of her mind.

"How about you and Aang?" Azula asked. "He's a good father, but is focusing on Tenzin; he showed signs of airbending yesterday," Katara said, still surprised just how approachable Azula was acting. "I heard bloodbending is agony to endure, it makes me wonder why people think it okay to use it." "You of all people should know we live in a sick world." "That is … true enough."

It was the last night before the first full moon of the historical occasion and the friends all had a stew of dates and nuts. "I'm scared," Ty Lee said; her eyes were wide with fear. "I am too, but I will do what I can, as will the others," Azula said as she closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen; Bloody Defeat

The next day, they spent hours hunting the criminal and began to wonder if he had disappeared into thin air. Everybody felt severely uncomfortable, even the usually serene Avatar. "Let's split up," he said. "Toph, go with Sokka. Zuko, with the guards, Ty Lee, go with Azula. I'll be with Katara. Keep an eye out for him."

It was late at night and Azula and Ty Lee had been walking a Deere exhausted. "Ty Lee!" Azula gasped, a burning pain in her joints. "R-run!" Azula cried as she felt herself blast Fire at Ty Lee who fell to the floor, a man from the distance laughed. "Poor little princess; you know, Hama had a great point about you, I think it's time you know what it's like to suffer as we suffered." The man walked aside, revealing Shiki. "Your mother was easy to convince Shiki her needed to say hi," Hartokk smiled. Raising his hands, he forced Azula to blast fire at her daughter who used an earth shield to defend herself from the flames.

"Azula!" Sokka called. "Not another step Sokka," Hartokk said raising his hand, forcing Azula a metre into the air, her face contorted in pain as her limbs were outstretched, some of which were broken or dislocated. "If you do, I will rip her apart!" Zuko and the others had arrived arrived at that moment. "Kill me Zuko" Azula begged. "Then Shiki will be safe!"

Suddenly movement behind the man and a quick strike to the forehead and chest, Ty Lee summersaulted over the man before going into a defensive stance; she had pretended to be injured to lure the man into a false sense of safety. "You will regret that bitch!" He yelled, violently opening his fist. In a split second the man exploded into a splatter of torn body parts and gore. Aang used his airbending to slow Azula's fall. "You … you can come out Shiki, it's safe," Azula panted. "Thanks Ty Lee," Azula said, before passing out from exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eightteen; Recovery

By the next month, those who had witnessed the event had finally recovered, but despite this, Shiki was acting strange. Finally, Azula asked what it was that bothered her. "You okay kid?" She asked. "How do you cope with something so horrible?" "I've seen far worse, I'm sorry you had to see the aftermath," Azula said as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "What do you mean?" "When she was fourteen up until she was eighteen, your mother, me by the way, wasn't very well. She had an illness of the mind."

Shiki was surprised, to her, Azula seemed so normal. "Is it gone?" She asked. "It never truly left me, it's just restrained and dulled down by the compassion and love of my friends and wife, that and you my dear." Shiki smiled upon hearing she had helped her mother recover. "What if I go crazy?" "Then me, your other mother will do anything to help you. You deserve better than to go crazy." Azula felt warm as her daughter hugged her tight.

Days would pass and after being nagged by Shiki to let her have a sibling, Azula finally agreed and spent a sexual hour with Xehang. "What do you want to call them?" Azula asked Ty Lee. "Lu Ten if it's a boy, Chen if it is a girl." "Wh-What if it's a firebender … I'm afraid I'll be like Ozai." You'll be fine, think about Shiki," Ty Lee said, Azula knew she was right about that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen; Son of Fire

Months passed and Azula had given birth to a healthy boy, Lu Ten it seemed had the same traits as his sister. "I wonder what he'll be like," Ty Lee said. "Me to—." Azula was cut off as the baby produced small orange flames. "That's younger than you," Ty Lee gasped. "Do you think Iroh and Lu Ten would be okay with me using his name?" "Knowing uncle he would be fine and Lu Ten would be honoured by such a gesture."

A few days later, Azula had invited her friends and family to meet her son. "He looks so cute!" Katara said, only for Lu Ten to gurgle in response. "I hope he'll be like you Zuzu, if I he's like me—." "Then he'll be one of the greatest firebenders in the world," Zuko smiled, his words installing confidence in Azula. "I'd be honoured to have you teach him, both you and Aang."

Azula looked at the portraits of each personin the royal family, she felt melancholy as she looked at her uncle and her cousin's portrait. "They would be so proud of you, much like I am," came a familiar voice. "Thank you mother, it's just that … I miss them." "I do too," Ursa admitted. "Thank you for being my mother," Azula said, smiling. "It's been a privilege."


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

Five years would pass and the friends and family would grow closer than ever, Shiki was almost as talented as Toph and Lu Ten had become a great firebender. Tales told of a woman in Ba Sing Se known as the Blue Dragon, who would give advice in spirituality and how to master firebending with the grace of a dragon mid-dance.

"Tell us again mum!" Her kids said one night. "It's a long story, what you must focus on is your own story. Me and your mama will do anything to help you," she said. "Your mother is right," another woman said as she tucked them in. "Thanks Ty." "Any time Zula." Kissing her kids goodnight and blowing out lantern and looked at the stars, it was beautiful tonight, Azula smiled. After all the pain, the suffering, she felt at peace, she felt whole.


End file.
